Chibi Beast Boy
by The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe
Summary: Pg just in case. Beast Boy is turned into a child and the others have to act like his family...BBRae, StarRob, CyOC. Read and Review, story 1,000,000,000 times better than summary! CH2 UP!:D YAY!
1. The transformation

A/N: Hi, it's me again, T-S-S...Aqua...I can't really call you for a little bit cuz I've been busy...really busy and same goes for you, Silver Moon...but maybe you can call me? sorry if that sounds odd but oh well...oh and Mysticsoul I just wanted to say...hi! Ok, fans...sorry I thought of this and couldn't resist posting it...I'm still trying to think of stuff for my three other stories...this has NOTHING to do with ANY other story I make unless I make a sequal which is sorta unlikely but ANYWAYS...NOW IT'S THE DISCLAIMER brought to you by Zim, the Invader from Irk.

Zim on the disclaimer: ok, T-S-S does not own Teen Titans, me, GIR, bagels, or the stupid things you humans call money...AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY, CHIBI BEAST BOY!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! UH, GUYS HELP!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as Mumbo chased after him...the young shapeshifter changed into a cheetah and sped away...until he remembered 'DUH!! I CAN JUST FIGHT HIM BACK!!!'

The other titans tried to get to their friend but Mumbo's traps had them a little preoccupied.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and kneeled down next to Mumbo, baring his ferocious teeth. Mumbo looked quite shocked "AH! Perhaps I should get on with the spell!" he blew some strange powder at Beast Boy and the green teenager had accidently inhaled it. He unwillingly transformed back to a human as Mumbo said "14 years you may be....but now let us count back from 3...2...1! TATA!" Mumbo disappeared in a flash of smoke as Beast Boy fell to the ground unconsious. When Mumbo Jumbo had disappeared, so had all his tricks.

The others ran to their friend. Cyborg set him in the T-car as the others got in and they drove back to the tower. "I wonder why the evil man, Mumbo, had blown the dust particles at friend Beast Boy..." Starfire said.

"What I'd like to know is why he only went after Beast Boy and not the rest of us" Raven said "and what that dust did to him and if he'll be ok..."

The other two shrugged and reached the tower. They put Beast Boy in the infirmary and Cyborg ran a scan "hmm...everything seems fine...maybe that dust was just knock out gas or something..." he said.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, worried "no...Mumbo wouldn't chase after him for that...SCAN HIM AGAIN!!" she commanded. Cyborg scanned him again and again until it was 11pm because Raven kept telling him to over and over.((they came back at 9))

Finally, Cyborg just said as he, Starfire, and Robin became quite tired "that's enough Rae. Now we all have to leave if we want him to get better...ok?" Raven looked down and nodded "fine...I need to meditate anyway..." she then hovered out of the room, confused. The others just decided to go to bed so they decided to leave Raven alone.

Raven went to the roof and floated in her meditating position "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she repeated those words as she thought 'what's wrong with me? why was I so angry with Cyborg? Why was _I _so worried about _Beast Boy_? Am I insane?' a voice came through her mind _'no, my child...you are perfectly well...' _Raven looked around, startled "who's there?" but no one spoke back. Raven looked at the city clock which read 1 am. She said to herself in suprise "wow...1 am already? Man, the time sure flies when you're pretty sure you're mental..." she walked inside but stopped once she heard the crying of a young child.

She walked through the halls wondering where the crying was coming from...she was about to give up when it became louder as she passed through acertain hallway. She walked and listened as it became louder and louder...she finally stopped outside the infirmary where it was the loudest. She said to herself as her eyes widened "oh no." she opened the door, ran in ,and flipped on the light. Her eyes became wider and she yelled into her communicator "Guys, get down here to the infirmary right away!!!"

within 5 minutes the others had arrived outside the infirmary. "What's the matter, Raven?" Robin asked her, now alert and ready for anything...or so he thought.

"I must warn you what you see may shock and frighten you but..." Raven started cut Cyborg interrupted "Lemmie guess, BB hid under your cloak again?"

Starfire yawned "and what is all that loud noise?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you...Beast Boy's been turned into a...a..." she opened the door and the other three gasped out "TODDLER!?" A small green boy covered in white blankets was crying with a voice higher and much cuter and younger than Beast Boy's.

"I tried to get him to stop while you were coming but he won't listen...I don't think he even heard me..." Raven explained to them then asked "can you make him stop?"

Starfire walked over and picked him up, blankets and all...she started to sing a lullaby in Tamaranian "Lee an oh mee...sullabumna na la o. Kee ya toh nia a-ah LA! eeh a la no a tsa..." she sang it beautifly and Beast Boy stopped as the others stared at her in suprise. "Wow, Star, I didn't know you could sing so much like an angel..." Robin said and Starfire blushed "thank you, Robin."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy "Well, it's a good thing his close shrunk with him..."

Raven looked at Beast Boy "do you remember us at all, Beast Boy?"

"Who's Beast Boy?" the 4-year-old shapeshifter tilted his head "I'm Garfield Logan...did mommy get her hair dyed red?" He asked as he looked at Starfire. Cyborg hadn't noticed that...he was to busy laughing "Garfield!"-laughs-"Man, THAT'S HILARIOUS!!- laughs and starts choking on spit "Garfiel-"-chokes and stops when Raven gives him the death glare.

Starfire looked at him "I am sorry, Garfield but I am not" Robin cut his throught and whispered to her "if he thinks you're not his mother he might attack you or start crying again...just play along."

"Not what mommy?" He asked, the worry apparent in his voice.

Starfire quickly thought something up "not going to tell your father to stop dying his hair black"she motioned over to Robin who just stared at her, mouth open.

"oh...well, why is he wearing that funny looking thing on his eyes?"he pointed to Robin's mask.

"uh...you're father needs to stay that way now because...of...um" Starfire tried to think.

"did something happen while he was out exploring in the jungle again?" BB looked at her, confusing the others further.

"what? What jungle...we are in America...we live in Jump City, New York." Starfire looked at the child.

"you mean we already are here? Was I asleep on the ride from here to Africa? I thought you guys were gonna wait till I wases(remember he's only four so he talks like an idiot...or for you who already think normal BB talks like one then he talks like more of an idiot but for those BB haters or BBRae haters, you can kiss my butt!!! now I shall continue with my story) 8."

"oh...we had a change in plans and you did fall asleep on the boat..."

"why did you changed the plans?"

"because...we got in a....small little accident that gave us all powers, like you, but ours are different and now we live with....your super powered...aunt and uncle...your aunt from your mother's side and your uncle from my side of the family. This is your uncle Cyborg...and that is your aunt Raven...they have lived in America since...erm...before you were born, yeah that's it, before you were born." Robin said.

"oh...I'm sleepy...where are my pajajamas, mama?" Beast Boy looked at Starfire with a yawn. ((yes, I know it's pajamas not pajajamas but I think that sounds cute when little kids say that))

"erm...we can't find them so you'll need to sleep in your clothing that you have on and tomorrow we'll get you some..." Cyborg answered for the two _parents_ who were running out of answers.

"ok...night night, mama, daddy, aunty RaeRae(aw...that's cute) and uncle Cycy..." he said and fell asleep, cradeled in Starfire's arms.

"uncle Cycy?" Cyborg asked no one in particular "little kids are strange.."

"we need to find Mumbo tomorrow too" Raven said "before or after we 'shop' or whatever..."

"yeah...we need to learn how to reverse the affect of that powder...I'm surprised your scanners didn't pick up that his body was infected with something that makes you 10 years younger.

"yeah...because think how long we'll have to put up with a younger Beast Boy...or Garfield"-chuckle-"until it wears off on it's own" all but Starfire, who was humming a lullaby and rocking the little by, shivvered.

"It seems Starfire has already taken to her role as his mother." Raven said. "I'm not surprised...she says she can't wait until she's married and has kids."

Starfire brought the boy to her room with her and made the chibi version of Beast Boy a small bed to sleep in by a ton of pillows and blankets...she set him down slowly and went to bed herself.

The others were already in their bedrooms fast asleep, except for Raven who began to think again 'what if he never gets changed back...by the time he's fourteen again, I'll probably already be married...'Raven thought 'oh great, I'm thinking about marraige and Beast Boy all in one thought...must be insane...' she shrugged it off and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, what'd you think? Did ya like it, did ya, did ya, did ya? This is a BB/Rae fic later on since he's a kid right now but it still is and there is a lot of Rob/Star and Cy/oc...ok, well, REVIEW...oh and this takes place after the aftershocks...cuz Terra...well I kinda hate her most of the time but she's still cool so I hate her because she's a traitor but I like her cuz she saved the others, so yeah....anyway, I can't wait for Spellbound tonight, it's gonna be sooooo awesome, well, later days!


	2. First Day with a hug

A/N: ok, peeps...second chapter –celebrates- sorry it took so long...I'm usually really busy and have writers block sorry but I update as often as possible. Oh and forgive me for the mistakes...I sorta still suck at writing –anime sweatdrop- oh, and sorry if your names not on here...I don't think I could answer 30 reviews –celebrates again- BUT IT'S AWESOME!!! THAT'S MORE THAN I'D THOUGHT I'D EVER GET IN ONE CHAPPIE!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!

Ok, now to answer reviews:

**Nagaina**: no worries, it's back :D GO BB/RAE!!!:D

**TIGERGRRrr**: Yep and thanks...(In Foamy the squirrel voice (I do not own Foamy)) IT SHALL BE CONTINUED!!!

**Ninmenju-Shin**: hi and Thanks and BB/RAE SHALL BE IN THE SEASONS OR I SHALL DESTROY THE CREATOR....um...heh-heh...lol. And WHY ARE YOU IN MY MIND....I mean...maybe the officer will and maybe not...heh-heh, oh and the OC well, I'd just like to say I hope my friend Hailey doesn't kill me for pairing her with him in here –laughs nervously- YEAH!! I ROCK SOX!!!! ::attempts to help you un-rock them::

**MirandaOtto**: no, Cy and Rae aren't married...Robin said that Raven is Starfire's 'Sister' and Cyborg is his 'Brother.' Don't cry...oh no, if you cry Beast Boy will wake up and then we'll have two criers and I'll go insane and I won't be able to write anymore and then I'll cry and–head explodes from too much thinking like GIR's and grows back right away- oops...lol.

**Mew-Xena**: I know....and thanks for the suggestion...-sweeps up your melted self-

**Magegirl**: I like ooc and my grammar sorta...well ok not sorta, REALLY REEKS!!! And Starfire and Raven are like best friends and Starfire told her that she hated that dude from the Swamp Moons of Drethnax 4 but she loved Robin and couldn't wait until maybe one day they'd get married and have kids. And no prob...I always am open to suggestions and critical thinking stuff or whatever it's called, lol.

**Regrum Erutaerc**: I don't want to say a thing but I love your ideas...I just don't want to spoil any chapters I have planned and you are, like, an AWESOME PERSON FOR HAVING AWESOME IDEAS LIKE THAT!!!! :D

**The-geek**: thanks :D ...are you a guy or a girl? I just wanted to know since that question popped into my mind when I saw your review. –looks at chainsaw- heh-heh...that's....-gulp- right....

**Helga Moon**: I know...it's awesome isn't it?

**kai-yasha**: I know... OK!! -spazzes along with you- CHEESE RULES!!!! I HATE HOTDOGS BUT I LOVE CHEESE EVEN THOUGH I DON'T EAT IT MUCH SINCE I'M A VEGETARIAN!!! NOOOO NOT THE RUM!!! WHY THE RUM!!! WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU!? –WATCHES POTC- YAY!!!! SIT BOY!! (ENCOURAGES YOU TO READ MY INUYASHA STORY...THE FIRST CHAPTER MAY BE BADLY WRITTEN BUT THE OTHERS ARE MUCH BETTER)

**Samuraistar**: thanks for whispering...I'm surprised the outbursts of Kai-yasha and me didn't wake him...thanks and I know. I shall keep at it.

**Mystic-Soul**: JOHANNA!! HI!! You already punished me by not updating the story with the three girls which I can't remember the name of because I'm too lazy to check...lol...there's a reason for that, Joe-B...remember It's a BB/Rae ff.

Ok, finally!!! That took like, almost two pages!!!!

Ok now the stupid disclaimer by...Oh, no...not him...fine. Here to read the disclaimer is my father, Slade, yes, the Teen Titans enemy.

Slade: NO HERE ARE MY DEMANDS!!! First YOU MUST ALL BELIEVE THAT MY DAUGHTER, BLITZ, WILL NOT JOIN ME...unless I have anything to say about that. SEDOND, YOU MUST KNOW SHE DOES NOT OWN ME, THE TITANS, THEIR BLASTED TV SHOW...which is only good when I'm in it...-receives glare from me- Full House or...Betty Boop? What does that have to do with anything?

TSS (me): Just read the stupid script so I can kick you outta here.

Slade: OH AND HERE IS MY OTHER DEMANDS!!! YOU MUST READ AT LEAST ONE OF MY DAUGHTER'S OTHER STORIES!!! Preferably not A twin thing...She has writer's block for that story...her dead mother's trait...-gets blasted in the back with a fireball all the way across town by me-

TSS: ok, now that that's over, here's my story :D Oh, and try to read Mystic-Soul's stories if you have the time...THEY ROCK!!!!

Slade (from across town): I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!

-CHAPTER TWO!!!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alarm was sounded throughout the tower. In Starfire's bedroom there was a sudden cry "WAAAAAH!!!! AAHH!!!! MOMMY!!!" four-year-old Beast Boy jumped into Starfire's arms as she flew to the main room with the others. Beast Boy covered his ears as Starfire hugged him tighter "do not worry, little Garfield...all will be well..."

"Plasmus has been seen downtown! Titans, GO!!!" They ran to the T-car and sped off to the city where Plasmus was. Beast Boy saw the gigantic zit and screamed "MOMMY!!!! WHAT IS THAT!!!!????"

"He is an enemy...we must fight him..." She answered as she flew out of the car "with the powers we have received."

"but I'm scared..." he said. "I'll protect you then..." she threw a starbolt at the monster with her free hand. "do not worry."

Robin threw a freezing bird-a-rang at him and froze the monsters head. With his brain now frozen, Plasmus had no choice but to sleep and resume human form. "I WISH I KNEW THAT FREEZING HIS BRAIN WORKED SOONER!!" shouted Robin as they removed the man from the ice and let the police take him.

Beast boy huddled into Starfire's arms, shaking "is it gone?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Yes, little Garfield, it has left...you may open your eyes now...you are as silly as a glonkaporft, do you know that?" Starfire giggled and they all stared at her confused.

"um...ok" he smiled (Yet again, little kids may be...stupid(no offense) at times but they accept a lot of things.) "I'm hungry." He said bluntly in his cute little voice.

"um...there's a diner right over there" Cyborg pointed across the street.

"ooh, DO THEY HAVE TOFU WAFFLES!!??" asked the little shapeshifter gleefully.

"um...close enough...they don't have dairy in them..." Robin said. Cyborg muttered "Dang, I was hoping he didn't want those yet...I thought we could've given him normal food but noooooo"

"ok, then off to the diner of eating" Star said as they walked inside. Raven led them to the table where a light had burned out...the darkest booth in the place though it was hard to tell. A waitress in her mid forties it looked like walked over to them holding a few menus. She handed them over and left quietly.

"ok...she's oddly quiet." Raven said but they all just shrugged it off. She came back and they ordered as follows: Cyborg Ham, bacon and eggs with coffee (TSS: ::shivers:: I can't believe I let him in this story...I mean, I'm a vegetarian and I can't stand Cyborg when he eats meat) Robin pancakes and coffee; Starfire french toast and hot chocolate; Raven Herbal tea (TSS: big surprise there) and Beast Boy, of course, had tofu waffles and orange juice.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. They had eaten their breakfasts and had stopped at a couple of stores...but the first ones they didn't find anything for Beast Boy...but Starfire picked up 3 pairs of jeans, a pair of sneakers, a pair of black (NON LEATHER) boots, and about 6 new shirts. That was when the others started to get bored

"Starfire, (TSS: btw...BB doesn't ask about the names because I'm gonna say he doesn't learn them till he's seven with his real parents before meeting the titans...lol) We haven't found a single thing for Beast Boy...can we PLEASE hurry up?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, mommy." Said BB. "ok, ok...we shall go to the Gymboree..." They entered Gymboree and were immediately greeted by a teenage girl who worked there. "Hi, there, I'm Hailey. Aww...what a cute little boy...are you guys the teen titans?" she asked as she took BB from Starfire's arms and gave him a sucker.

"um...yeah, and that boy you're holding is Beast Boy." Robin told her.

"Really? Aww...what happened?" Hailey asked. "well...you've heard of Mumbo Jumbo, right? Well...he sorta turned Beast Boy into a kid" he looked at the boy in her arms who sucked on his sucker. "well, he sure is a cute kid...and he seems much more behaved then those other kids I babysit." She handed him back to Starfire and took out a card. "If you ever need a baby sitter, ring me. I'm 16 and I've been baby sitting for 3 years (TSS: ok...Hailey, I made you 3 years older...lol) so I have plenty experience...well, I'll let you get back to your shopping...later, y'all." She left to the back.

They searched through the store and Starfire squealed as she saw a cute little reddish magenta (like BB's outfit) sweatshirt with a small black pull over T-shirt and little blue jeans. "We have to buy Beast Boy these!" She gave Beast Boy to Robin and in a flash had 10 of the outfits all stacked up.

"Ok, now all we need is pajamas and unmentionables." (TSS: I think you all know what the last thing is...and if you don't hears a word: underpants.) They got him a pair of teddy bear footy pajamas that were blue, black footy pjs that had spaceships on them, a blue pair with cowboys on them, and a pair of sea blue footy pajamas (TSS: yes, I think it's cute when little kids wear footies, so shoot me) with Spongebob on them. They then got the unmentionables. They paid for the items and left carrying a ton of bags. They had also gotten lunch at the mall (veggie stuff for BB of course) and now were leaving.

They stuck the bags in the trunk and left for home. Raven in the front just staring out the window. She thought again... 'I wonder what Beast Boy...normal Beast Boy would do right now...he'd probably say something like 'hey dudes, where do you put headphones on a cornstalk? On the ears!' man, that is so annoying but then again, he said he only did it to make me at least smile. Now he has effort...no ones ever tried so hard to make me happy...maybe...DARN IT! I'M GOING NUTS AGAIN!!' she thought and mentally smacked herself. (no really...she had her emotions smack her in her head...lol) 'when we get home, I'm going to take a visit to Nevermore. ((TSS: I know, that's probably not what it's really called but oh well))

They reached the tower and taught BB how to play video games since he had never even SEEN a TV before. "Wow..." he said as they turned on the game rated "G" so BB could play without it really affecting his psyche. They showed him the controls and he actually whooped Cy's butt.

Raven walked up to her room and went to her magic mirror. She was sucked in and landed in front of her emotions. Timid in her normal gray said quietly "I'm sorry for smacking you earlier while you were in the t-car...I don't know what came over me..."

Raven just waved her hand and made a whatever gesture. "anyway...do you all know why I called you here?"

"ooh, ooh, I know, I know!" called out the Raven that represented excited...she was dressed in a pink cloak with laughing faces all over it...sorta like smiley faces but you know...in laughing form.

Raven looked at her -.-# "fine...Excited?"

"Because you have been thinking A LOT ABOUT BEAST BOY!!! HE HE HE!" she shouted out. "KNOWLEDGE TOLD US THAT YOU'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HIM BUT WON'T SAY WHY, HE HE HE!"

"um...yes..." Raven responded.

"I suppose you want us to tell you know don't you!?" asked rudeness in her light blue cloak trimmed with fuzz.

"uh...yeah....that would be appreciated." Said the normal Raven.

"I KNOW! IT'S JUST SOOOO WEIRD! I MEAN FIRST THE EMOTIONS BREAK OUT OF THERE MENTAL CAGES except for Rage of course AND KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HAVING THOUGHTS AND DREAMS ABOUT BEAST BOY WHO IS SOOOOO CUTE AS A TODDLER! AND ONLY KNOWLEDGE AND THE ESCAPED EMOTIONS KNOW AND THEY AREN'T TELLING BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT US OR YOU TO KNOW!! HE HE!" shouted happiness in her normal hot pink cloak. ((TSS: man...I hate happiness...she's just too....happy.))

"SILENCE!" shouted out knowledge in her yellow cloak. "now...I have told you emotions the names of our new ones...but, I'm sorry, Raven...you are not able to know them, though we are your emotions we lock things away. It is the request of our new sisters for a while..." she gestured over to a Raven in a black cloak with a pink trim and a leotard with no sleeves also with a pink trim; a Raven with a light pink cloak with a light pink leotard; and finally a Raven with a light green cloak similar to the color of Beast Boy holding a stuffed kitten that looked just like 'the face' Beast Boy does.

"whoa...weird" Raven mumbled under her breath. "So you can't tell me anything? Like how about those voices?" she asked in her normal voice.

"They shall be explained in time, oh great one, but now you must leave Nevermore." Knowledge said as Raven suddenly was pulled to the exit by a yellow aura and left.

- - - - - -

"That was weird" Raven said as she picked herself up off the floor. She looked at the clock. 6:00pm it read. She walked downstairs to see the others. Starfire was cooking with the assistance of Robin and Cyborg was busy entertaining Beast Boy with a game of peek-a-boo((TSS: LMAO!!! That would be a hilarious sight...Cyborg doing that whole Peek-a-boo thing...)) after Robin and Starfire being the ones who were supposed to be his _'parents' _for a while said too much video games would rot BB's brain. (and for those of you who think it already rotted...well...I really have nothing witty to say so carry on.)

"Hey." Raven said as she sat on the couch next to Cy and BB.

"Hi, hi, Auntie Rae Rae!" Beast Boy smiled with an adorable little kid, pure innocence smile ((TSS: I know...long name)) as he jumped from _'Uncle Cy Cy's' _lap to Raven's. He landed lightly for a little kid with so much energy and hugged her. Raven sat there for a minute stunned "Uhhh....." she didn't have time to push him off for he had already taken off towards the kitchen...she wasn't even sure she wanted to push such a cute little kid off. 'Hold on a minute...did I just think Beast Boy was cute? There goes mental signs again.'

"Daddy, Daddy, can I help you and mama cook?" he asked as he tugged on Robin's cape.

"Um...well, we're sorta almost done, B-I mean, Garfield...maybe you could set the table" Robin said.

"YAAAAAAY! I GET TO SET THE TABLE! I GET TO SET THE TABLE!" he shouted in sing-song voice as he set the table. (TSS: man, I wish I had a little kid to do my chores...) Cyborg laughed "I wish BB was like this before Mumbo got him!"

"Before? Mumbo? Huh?" BB looked at Cyborg as he finished the table.

"Uhhh...her means a different person." Robin said.

"But I thought he liked to call _me _Beast Boy..."

"No...I said BB...that means..." Cyborg thought for a moment "Betty Boop." ((TSS: don't ask...I don't even know.)) Now it was Robin's turn to burst out laughing. Starfire looked confused as she turned off the stove "please...who is this Betty of which you speak? Is she a friend of yours?"

"it's...just a really old TV character, Star." Robin said after regaining his breath.

"oh." She looked at the food. She had some Tamaranian vegetables and soup prepared...and it actually looked and smelled good. There were some things that looked like purple carrots, blue potatoes, pink corn on the cob, and some orange broccoli. The fruits she had were not being cooked but she was preparing them nicely. They were some juicy magenta colored grape-like things, green oranges, and black lemons. "Dinner is done." She smiled as she set up the food. The vegetables were made into soup while the fruits were made into a sort of creamy cold liquid and were put into the freezer for desert.

The others quickly sat at the table ((BB had a booster seat they had also purchased along with a ton of other supplies)) and looked at the food. Cyborg was first to notice "Hey, Star, there's no meat."

"Well, of course not. It is a Tamaranian tradition to not have any meat on the first night in a new home..." she gestured over to Beast Boy with her eyes "Even if only one of the people is new to the home and is to live there."

"oh...o....k..." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked at Starfire "Mommy...what is this stuff? It tastes good. Even better than what we'd eated in Africa."

"oh, thank you, Garfield. Ok, well, the purple items are Frinchants, blue items are Coloria, the pink items are cirn, and the orange ones are brincoggles. For dessert we will have vanilla cream of ice, soy vanilla for you, Gar, and stinganta sauce over it. The striganta sauce is made of Zorkaberries, Greenses, and sour pusses." (lol...I couldn't help it...NO SHE IS NOT SERVING THEM CATS!!! Lol.)

"oh. What's Tama-Tam-Tamaranian?" BB asked.

"It is where I was born and raised" she said with a smile, she liked playing the mom, getting to act _mature_ and stuff.

"um...where is it?" he asked another question.

"it's...uh...um...it's in..." she then thought 'oh my...I believe I do not know how to tell him without letting him know...'

"It's a really small place in Europe. Not many people know about it." Robin covered up for her. She gave him a 'thank you' look. He nodded slightly and took a sip of his grape juice. ((they're out of soda...they forgot to buy it at the store.))

"Ok, daddy." He took a spoonful of his soup and ate it happily.

'so innocent. So cute-CRUD THERE I GO WITH THE INSANE THING AGAIN!!! STUPID BRAIN!!!!!!' Raven thought.

- - - - - - later after dessert- - - - - -

Beast Boy wandered down to the garage as the others began to talk about how they were going to search for Mumbo tomorrow.

Beast Boy pressed the keypad for the lock on the door of the garage. He pressed the ones he thought looked like cool lines. "I like this one, this one, this one, and ooh! I LIKE THIS ONE!!" he pressed the numbers 8, 2, 6, and 4 in order. Then there was an automatic voice "Password approved. Welcome, Cyborg." ((Lol...Cy had a lock installed so BB couldn't get in...this was there ever since the time Beast Boy had used a torch on the T-car in the episode "Every Dog Has His Day" boy, Cy's gonna freak...lol))

He walked into the garage and looked around "wow." Was all he said as he passed the T-Sub/T-ship, the T-car, and all of Cyborg's 'shiny' tools. He picked up the blow torch and pressed a button. IT then started, he immediately let go of it, making it stop but he had already burned the leg on a table after screaming. Luckily, there was no fire since the table was made of metal, but it then fell over making a huge noise. On the table was some animal safe oil that was open. It spilled all over the green boy making him a dark shade of brown. The bottle then fell on his head and he began to cry.

- - - meanwhile in the living room- - - - -

"ok, so it's agreed. We'll call Hailey tomorrow to have her babysit Beast Boy while the we go look for Mumbo." Cyborg said. "What do you think, BB? That nice, pretty girl from the mall will watch you tomorrow...Beast Boy?" he looked at the spot on the couch where Beast Boy had been sitting earlier.

"Oh, no! Titans split up an-"Robin was cut off by a scream, a crash, and crying. They all immediately ran down there as fast as they could, their hearts pounding as they saw the garage entrance was open. Starfire zoomed inside faster than the others and scooped up a small oil covered Beast Boy who was crying.

"Hush now, my poor little Bungorf. All is well." She began to hum a lullaby and he quickly calmed down.

"Aw man! He melted my tool bench!" Cyborg shouted as he inspected the messy area.

"But at least he's ok." Robin said.

"Aside from the fact he's covered in oil." Raven pointed out.

"Um...I guess he'll have to have a bath." Robin said. you...um...?"

"Robin, I do not know how to give a child a bath." Starfire admitted, "Oh, You can show me!" She smiled.

"No, Star, I am NOT going to give him a-" suddenly the scene is in the bathroom and Robin was covered in pink bubbles that were splashed on him. "Bath." He finished his sentence.

"Wee!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw another handful of pink bubbles into the air.

"I have returned! This is a toy of the bath, right?" she showed Robin a plastic boat toy.

"Yeah, Starfire, it is." Robin said as he avoided another batch of water and bath bubbles.

Starfire showed Beast Boy the toy and he immediately started to play with it "Here comes the SS. Beast Boy into the Bubble Ocean! OH NO, Captain, the sea is being taken over by a gigatnical octopus!" BB turned into a baby octopus and played with the boat.

"Ok, Garfield. Time to wash your hair. Now turn back into a human so we can get this done with." Robin said sternly.

Beast Boy turned me into a little boy again. "Don't you like me anymore, daddy? You call me Gar, remember? Do you hate me now?" tears welled up in the child's eyes and Starfire looked sympathetically at him.

"Oh, um, no, Gar. I just...was calling you by your...your pirate name! Arr! Time for shampoo 1st mate Garfield!" he said in a fake pirate voice that made Beast boy giggle with delight and made Starfire giggle with happiness at the little game. Robin applied the shampoo to Beast Boy's hair and lathered it up. Starfire made sure to watch as Robin gave BB his bath. A half an hour later, Beast Boy was in his cowboy footy pajamas and was holding a toy teddy bear that came with the teddy bear ones.

They were all in the living room again, Beast Boy bounced gleefully on Cyborg's knee and laughed "YAY! Uncle Cy Cy! Let's play piggy back!" He leapt off Cyborg's knee.

"Ok. Come on, Beast Boy, hop on!" Cyborg lifted Beast Boy onto his shoulders and walked quickly around the living room, the kitchen, and back to the living room. He then took Beast Boy down and set him on the couch. Beast Boy then gave out a long, cute squeaky little kid yawn. ((Me (TSS) Awww...Slade: HA! REVENGE!!! –takes out cannon but I kick him to Gotham-))

"I think it's some ones bedtime." Robin said as he looked up from his Superheroes Monthly magazine.

"No," BB said while rubbing his eyes "I'm not"-yawn-"sleepy yet."

"Says here little kids should get 10-14 hours of sleep at least." Raven said. They had her read the book on Toddlers since she was the fastest.

"But what if monsters attack me?" BB asked (little kids...so innocent...so unsmart...)

"Do not worry. Robin, er...your...father and I will tuck you in and chase all the monsters away. Plus you shall be in my room so you will be protected." Starfire said and lifted in her arms.

"Wait! I wanna say goodnight to Auntie Rae Rae and Uncle Cy Cy!" he jumped down. He hugged Uncle-I mean, Cyborg "Night night, Uncle Cy Cy." ((Audience: Awww))

"'Night, BB" he said back trying not to be phased by the hug. Beast Boy then jumped on an unsuspecting Raven's lap and gave her a hug and a little kiss ((Audience and TSS/me: AWWW!!!)) Raven sat stunned as Beast Boy jumped into Starfire's waiting arms and was taken upstairs. She left with an excuse to her room "I need to meditate."

She just lay on her bed for hours only thinking about Beast Boy when he had save her all those times and vice versa and when she consoled him when Terra died.

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he heard Starfire's rhythmically beating heart along with his own. His ears twitched with the rhythm on every other beat.

They reached Starfire's room and set him down on the bed Starfire had created. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and Robin and gave them each a hug and goodnight kiss on the cheek ((Audience, ME/TSS, and Slade: AWWW. Slade leaves: I'll get my revenge tomorrow after the Full House marathon featuring Michelle episodes 9 hours straight. ME: ???? Um...ooook. I don't wanna even ask.))

"good night, mama and Daddy." He yawned and snuggled into the blankets with his teddy bear. He quickly fell into a sound sleep. Starfire and Robin quietly left the room after a few moments of watching over the child.

"Robin?" Starfire looked at him.

"Yeah, Star?" he asked back.

"I'm glad we get to watch over him together. I hope that when I have children they'll be this sweet." She said.

"Heh...yeah." Was all he said as they left to the living room and did whatever they usually do on a normal night.

--------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Now you must review please and I am Already working on the next chapter. Oh and Fans of Secrets Revealed that will be changed to PG 13 due to the next chapter. But this story, Chibi Beast Boy, will hopefully remain PG. Ok, folks, LATER DAYS!


End file.
